nationfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lunatic
English | publisher = Alphabet Publishers | date = 2010 in Lovia | editions = One (1st) | genre = Fiction | mediatype = Print (hardcover) | pages = 254 pp | ratings = The Lovian News | previous = none | next = none }} '''The Lunatic '''is a book written by Justin Abrahams in 2010. It is published by Alphabet Publishers. It follows the story of Erasmus Funk in the 1930s and a plot to destroy the world. Plot Chapter 1: Erasmus The year is 1938, and darkness has befallen Lovia. King Arthur II had recently been murdered, and the murderer had not been found. Many people became suspicious of others, watching and waiting to single them out. Erasmus Funk, he is a brilliant scientist and inventor. The problem was that he was also a magician. People were suspicious of Erasmus and his mysterious ways and practices. Many of his neighbors went to the authorities to complain, suspecting him of something dark and evil. Chapter 2: The blind eye There came a day when Erasmus gathered in the town square to warn the people. He spoke of many evils, and how they would come to conquer and destroy the earth, to enslave its people and to rule over all. And, he also said the Man in the Moon would come and get him. When asked where the evils would come from, Erasmus exclaimed that these evils would come from the moon. The people, they just stood there and laughed. The citizens agreed that he must surely be crazy, since they all knew that the moon was made of cheese, and cheese could not support much weight. Chapter 3: The Asylum People soon branded Erasmus as a crazy old loon. He tried to proclaim his sanity, but no one would believe him. He tried everything, but to no avail. He was quickly locked up in an insane asylum, left under the care of doctors. Given that no one would make a plan to combat the aliens, he began to come up with one. He would need to get magical ingredients and make a brew to kill the evils. But at the end of every day, the doctors at the asylum would come and take away his plans and have them destroyed. Chapter 4: Running At the asylum, he and the other prisoners begin to hear voices, warning of the attack. When they hear these voices, they can feel the pain of the terrors about to come. They tried to tell this to the doctors, but they just said it was their crazy mind malfunctioning. Erasmus knew he couldn't stay there long, for it was too dangerous. He and the prisoners devised a plan to escape from the asylum and save the world. They had to overcome and kill the doctors and guards, and they had to run away from the asylum. Chapter 5: Dead hope At the time of their escape, townspeople slowly start disappearing. One by one, they began to go missing from their homes. The citizens found out of the prisoners' escape, and quickly went to blame them for the mysterious disappearances. The prisoners were forced to run; they had to avoid being hunted down by the citizens, they had to avoid the Man in the Moon; he was out to get Erasmus. At the same time, they had to look for the magic ingredients and make the antidote that would save the world. But, one day, the lunatics were finally caught. They ran and ran, but they were hunted down by soldiers and vicious dogs. They made a final appeal to the people; to heed their warning or they would all die. They refused to listen and would have none of it. The prisoners were killed on the spot. With them died the last hope of humanity's survival. Chapter 6: The World's End On a dark and stormy night, these evils were set to arrive. From the moon came flashes of red, and people began to fear that the evils were coming. If only they had listened to Erasmus. But it was too late. Britain, France and the United States amassed their armies. But they were no match for the invaders. With the only plans to defeat them having been burned by the asylum staff, it was a hopeless cause to keep fighting. Category:Book Category:Alphabet Publishers